Thickest Blood
by TempestDreamer
Summary: ... Lucius dropped me so quickly I fell forward on my hands. I heard the slightly menacing sound of a weapon being drawn from its sheath. I glanced up and looked straight in to the black tip of his wand. Too real. Just…too real. ... Lucius/OC w/Voldemort
1. This reality is not real

I'm testing the waters of the massive Harry Potter world...Now have in mind, I only..."discovered" HP a week ago as I've been an avid anti-HP since the start. Then I saw the movies...then I saw the last movie...now I'm a fan. BIG time fan! ;)  
>I'm probably not up to speed with everything so this story is very VERY loosely based on the movies. I'm thinking it takes place around Deathly Hallows pt. 1. And I've not taking a lot of the story line in to consideration. I've just taken the characters and some of the storyline with me. But we are in the darker times of HP and where Voldemort is very much real.<br>Like I said; testing the waters, don't know where I'll go with this so it's up to you, whether you like it or not! ;)  
>(I know the start is weird. OUR reality meets HP reality and blends. hehe!)<p>

Lucius Malfoy/OC with Voldemort with a special connection with same OC.  
>Enjoy! And...Read &amp; review, I'll be very grateful. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THICKEST BLOOD<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 This reality is not real<strong>

"Have a good night!" I called to my boss as I left the store. She waved at me and I was out the door. Better late than never. It was already dusk as I stepped outside and the wind was starting to get a bit chilly. I tucked my coat tighter around me and started on my walk home. It was quiet and no one other outside. I let my thoughts drift to the last Harry Potter movie I had just seen at the movies and the thought warmed me, I could lose myself in all the impressions from that movie.

I had just turned in to one of the darker streets when something felt wrong. The wind tugged at me and I raised my gaze to look down the street. I stopped dead in my tracks. At the far end of the street stood someone, in the middle of the street. Right in front of me. It would've been impossible to see him if it hadn't been for the long, white hair. His outfit was black and it looked like he wore a cloak of some sort. I stood completely still, waiting for something to happen. The wind tugged at his coat and hair. Suddenly his arm slipped to the side and now I saw he was holding something in his hand. A…cane…?

"Wait a minute…" I whispered to myself. I had not sooner spoken the words before the man disappeared in a poof of black smoke. I staggered backwards as I saw the smoke coil and twist fast towards me. I turned to run but there he was, right in front of me. I tried to scream, but his hand was over my mouth. He spun me around so my back was against him and his grip over my mouth tightened.

"Hush now, my dear. It will hurt less if you relax." He whispered darkly in my ear. It was a strange sensation of fear and pleasure that rippled down my spine. If I had been able to, I've would've screamed as the surroundings suddenly blurred out and something tore at my body. Everything whooshed past so fast I felt blind, so I squeezed my eyes shut.

Within a second everything stopped and my knees buckled. The hand disappeared from my mouth and I gasped and gagged.

"Disapperation is no fun for muggles. Not for you either, I see." The man behind me said, with slight amusement. I spun around, staring at the surroundings. I was no longer in that familiar street. I was in a room. It looked like a dungeon, with its rough bricked walls which were grey and unpainted. There was a huge fireplace against one of the walls and strange looking objects lined the mantle. Another wall was covered with huge, full bookshelves. There was a brown desk, with a huge chair behind it and by the fireplace stood a black velvet daybed. A thick fur lay in front of the blazing fireplace.

"What? What's going on…?" I stuttered and turned to the man. I was sure now. I knew who he was. But it made no sense at all! He wasn't real! But what just happened was very much real. I could feel the pain of the Disapperation.

"You…!" I breathed, pointing at him. He stood tall and proud, with his cane in hand and his smooth, white hair down his back. He cocked his head lightly.

"Lucius…Malfoy…!" I stuttered in shock. His head jerked up and he was in front of me in a flash.

"How do you know my name!" He said darkly.

His mercury and silver eyes stared angrily at me and I couldn't quite fathom what was going on.

"I…" I stuttered and Lucius grabbed my throat and I hiccupped in pure fear.

"Tell me!" He roared.

"You…are not real!" I managed to press out.  
>"You are a character in the books about Harry Potter!" I squealed as he pressed me down on my knees.<p>

"Books?" Lucius roared in surprise.

"Yes! In my purse! There's a book right there!" Lucius dropped me so quickly I fell forward on my hands. I heard the slightly menacing sound of a weapon being drawn from its sheath. I glanced up and looked straight in to the black tip of his wand. Too real. Just…to real.

"Pick it up. And no tricks." Lucius purred with his dark, accented voice. He almost sounded aristocratic, but the wand, which I knew – technically – to be deadly, left no aristocratic signs in his wake. I moved slowly, not taking my eyes off his. I reached for my purse which had fallen of my shoulder as we had…landed again. With slow motions I pulled out the thick book.

"Here…" I whispered and handed it to him and he snatched it out of my hand without moving his glare. He glanced down at the book once, then a second time. This time his eyes lingered on the cover, with the name and the drawings.

" Look at page 231. Read the first lines." I whispered, still on my knees. Lucius eyed me suspiciously.

"Just do it. It's about…you." I said lowly. Lucius flipped the book open and turned to the right page before turning the wand towards me again. His eyes moved fast as he read the lines involving him and Harry.

"What is this…This really happened!" Lucius exclaimed shocked.

"And that's why I said you're not real. This book, and six more are famous! They were created by a woman called J.K. Rowling, who wrote it all! The last movie was just made as well, which YOU are in! You're not real! You're an actor!" I was getting stressed and just a tad freaked out.

"Well. As you can see…I am very much real." Lucius said darkly and dropped the book loudly on the floor and walked towards me with the wand outstretched. Any closer and he would poke my eye out.

"I don't know how this has come to pass, but these books…these stories, they are true. Harry Potter..." He spat the name, just like I remembered.

"Is an annoying brat who has too much luck." He said annoyed. I had two choices now. To keep analyzing this situation and try to understand what was going on; which would be impossible and mind shattering. Or I could just accept it. But I needed one answer first.

"I need to know that you are real. Do something. With your wand." I said and nodded towards the gleaming, black wood. Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"Preferably not to me." I said, with a slight smile. Lucius' eyes glittered and he chuckled, like only an evil man could chuckle. He flicked the wand to his right and he said a spell and out of his wand shot fire. Real fire. It took shape of a dragon and it roared as it soared through the room, took a left turn and headed straight towards me. I screamed and curled my head down, protecting it with my hands. Which would be useless. It was fire after all. In the last second, just as I felt the heat hit my hands, the fire evaporated and light moisture drizzled over me. I gasped and sat up, looking around the undamaged room. My hands were wet and my hair was moist. Real. Very real. Lucius stood tall in front of me and sheathed his wand in his cane.

"Real enough for you?" He said and his crooked smile teased me.

"Very…" I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Now, do you mind telling why you have brought me…here? Where is here anyways?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Malfoy Mansion. My home." Lucius snapped.

"And…why have you brought me here?" Lucius' eyes drilled in to me.

"You ask too many questions." He grumbled and grabbed me by the neck, hauling me to my feet.

"Ai! Let go of me!" Now that I'd partially settled with the fact that Lucius Malfoy was real I wouldn't take his rough handling lightly. I slapped his hand away and jerked free.

"I can walk fine on my own." I said, gritting my teeth and staring at him. Lucius seemed to be amused by that.

"Fine. Then walk. But don't expect me to catch you when your legs crumble beneath you." Lucius said carelessly and nudged me forward with the head of his cane. The hissing, silver snake head. We walked through dark, cold stone hallways and at one point we walked across a roofed bridge. The landscape looked Scottish and wild and the weather was grey and almost menacingly quiet. Another hallway and the air seemed to cool more and more for each step we took.

We stopped in front of a massive double door of oak and Lucius pushed them open. The group seated around the long table stretching out in front of me stopped their talking and turned their heads. Lucius had to push me forward to be able to walk at all. Everyone was dressed in black. It was a strange sensation, to recognize the faces I had thought to be actors. This was no movie. This was no dream and this was not acting. I saw Severus Snape. Bellatrix LeStrange. And, slowly rising from his high seat on the far end of the table, right ahead of me.

"Voldemort…!" I gasped and Lucius had been right. My knees buckled by the pure sight of him. But Lucius did, even though he said he wouldn't, discreetly support me from behind.

"Tessa. It is a pleasure to have you amongst us, yet again." Voldemort said with his characteristic, accented hissing voice. He smiled. I think.

"I have never been among you before." I said, sounding strangely calm. Voldemort tipped his head slowly to one side, like a dog listening to his master.

"I didn't tell her, master. I thought you should have the honor." Lucius spoke from behind me, sounding weaker now. I knew he feared Voldemort. Everyone did. In the books and the movies. This was…real. I should be afraid myself.

"What is going on…!" I commanded, my voice shook with desperation now.

"Come to me, child." Voldemort said and I jumped as steps seemed to grow out of the end of the table and down to the floor. I looked at Voldemort and he waited patiently for me to come to him. I took a slow breath.

"Go." I heard Lucius whisper behind me and I saw no other way out of this. I took a trying step up the magically conjured steps and soon enough I was standing on the table. My low heels clicked lowly against the wooden table and I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked down the freakiest catwalk ever. I stopped in front of Voldemort and he looked up at me, smiling almost proudly.

"Ah yes, proud and strong. I can feel the forces roll in you, restrained by the magical bars once produced." Voldemort whispered hoarsely. He reached up a hand and presented it to me to take. I hesitated, but something in me pulled me to him. I wasn't afraid. I tried to be afraid, but it was strangely impossible. And THAT scared me.

I reached out my hand and placed it in his pale and cold. His fingernails were long, sharp and black, everything a sign of his half-life. He supported me down the steps on his side of the table and he looked down on me.

"You have no memories, do you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Tessa, you were born Tessa Riddle. My name is Voldemort, but my…given name is Tom Riddle. 26 years ago, before my…impractical meeting with Harry Potter and his parents, I fathered a child with an unwilling muggle. You were the result of that pairing." The words seemed to baffle more than just me. Hushed whispers went through the crowd.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared towards them.

"Yes, it was a muggle and trust me, I am not proud. But this…" Voldemort lifted his hand and brushed the back of his finger down my cheek. A strange and sickening jest, from a man created out of evil.

"This is my proudest doing. It's time to remove your barriers and set your magic free." He whispered and an evil smile crept up on his face.

"No…No you are not my father!" I screamed and stepped backwards, forcing my tears away.

"Ah, but I am. It does not matter how many times you deny it, the bond is still there." Voldemort said calmly.

"Barriara reversus!" In a flash Voldemort had drawn his wand and aimed it at me. The blast sent me flying backwards in to the wall, pinning me halfway up. The blast of green force knocked the wind out of me and I tried to fight it, but there was no getting loose. Something tugged inside me. Yanked at something which finally broke and evaporated like black streaks among the green and they disappeared out in to the air. I felt the final block freed and the green blast disappeared instantly and I crumbled to the floor. I gasped for air, feeling like a ton had been lifted off my chest. I felt fine. Strangely fine. Amazingly fine. I got up with great ease and stood calmly, staring at Voldemort. During the process images had flashed through my head. Of Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle, as I saw him. Of my poor mother. Of me. Of the potential that had been dormant in me. I knew. I had seen. And I felt. Oh boy, did I feel. The Dark Lord's powers rolled in me like wild stallions running along a hillside. Like thunder rolling over the sky, rich with power and terror. I saw everything as Voldemort saw them. No…not Voldemort.

"Father…"


	2. Love where there is only hate

Thanks for the reviews I've already gotten! :) :) I'm glad you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Love where there is only hate<br>**

* * *

><p>Voldemort looked approvingly at me and he opened his arms.<p>

"My daughter. Finally, you are with me and my power is complete." He said. I looked at him with new eyes. I SAW him with new eyes. I walked to him and let him wrap his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. I never knew my father growing up. My mother talked of a man she fancied, but he didn't love her. But he took her. Then he vanished out of her life. Then she had me. Voldemort. Tom Riddle. My father. The one man hated and feared in the world. Well, this world. This world which turned out to be real. I shouldn't love him, but tears trickled from my eyes and the strange bond I had with him was strong and true and, to my surprise, filled with love.

"I should hate you." I whispered and sniffled against his chest. Voldemort pushed me gently on an arm's length and looked down at me.

"Why should you? I am the most powerful wizard in the world. And I wish no harm on you, my child." He spoke softly with his hoarse voice.

"Everybody hates you." I whispered. Voldemort smiled lightly.

"Everybody, child?" He gestured slowly towards the long line of black clad men and women along the table. They all watched calmly and I saw no fear in their eyes.

"You shall stay with me. You are safe here. Do you wish to that?" He asked, amazingly gentle. My mind moved on its own, as did my lips.

"Yes." I whispered. I wanted to stay here. I felt a strange, strong belonging. He was my father. I glanced at Lucius and a slight smile was on his lips.

"Reach out your left arm, my child." And I did. I held my arm out and Voldemort pushed the sleeve of my shirt up and exposed my lower arm. He pressed his hand hard against it and I felt something move against my skin. Then it felt like it crawled under my skin. I gasped, but I didn't blink or move. When he finally moved his arm I saw a familiar symbol settle on my skin. The Death Eater mark. It was done. I belonged.

* * *

><p>"Why do you hate Harry Potter so much?" I gazed out on the surrounding green hills. Father stood next to me, staring thoughtfully out on the horizon.<p>

"He intrigues me. I could not kill him when he was a child. He is…my counterpart. He stands in my way and everyone who stands in my way must be…removed." He said silently. I brushed my fingers of the huge snake that lay stretched out on the wide railing in front of me.

"Nagini follows you everywhere, don't he?" I asked and father nodded.

"He has to." He said.

"Why?" Father smiled a tired smile.

"Enough questions now, child. I need to rest." He reached out and brushed my hair.

"I will see you soon." He whispered as Nagini coiled up around his legs. I opened my mouth to speak, but his body twisted and changed in to the thick, black smoke and flew out in to the open skies. Soon after several black clouds followed him.

When the silence settled I took a deep breath and walked back inside the castle. The huge hall was empty now and it seemed slightly warmer.

"We should get you some new clothes." I jumped at the sound of Lucius' voice. He came from the adjacent room and he looked at me with curious eyes and a smile. He wore a white, tight fitted shirt with a high collar and pleated sleeves. There was a jewel attacked at the collar and matching cuffs. He carried his cane loosely in one hand, like he always did. He looked aristocratic and like perfection itself, which made me look down at my black jeans and simple, button down shirt. I didn't exactly look….anything like him.

"Come." Lucius came up to me and reached out his hand. I didn't feel any apprehension this time. I placed my tiny hand in his big and he squeezed it gently before placing it around his arm. We walked in silence through the many corridors and wide halls until we came to a new room. It was a bit smaller, but it had a huge fireplace, a four poster bed and a trunk stood at the foot end. Across from the bed stood two full bookshelves and a daybed in red velvet.

"This will be your room." Lucius spoke gently.

"I…stay here?" I whispered.

"Yes. The Dark Lord knows you will be safe here." Lucius took my hand and turned me towards him.

"Now…let's see about that change of clothes…" He whispered, looking down at me with eyes specked with glittering silver. He studied me thoughtfully while a smile tugged at his lips.

"Hm…" He said and brushed my wavy, chocolate hair behind my ear.

"Your eyes have the most magnificent blue color I have ever seen. Did you know that?" He said softly. I shook my head, dumbstruck which made Lucius chuckle.

"Come now…" He whispered and slowly started to unbutton my shirt. And I let him. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. His fingers brushed my skin every once in a while as he worked his way down and goose bumps instantly popped on my sensitive skin. As he pushed the shirt of my shoulders he took a step closer and I raised my head to be able to look in to his eyes. His breath brushed my cheeks. His hands brushed down my back until he reached the lining of my pants. His eyes locked with mine as he moved forward and unbuttoned them. I easily let them fall to the floor and I stepped out of them, in the same motion stepping out of my shoes.

"Do you wish to try on your new clothes right away?" Lucius whispered hotly. I looked up at him, smiling lightly.

"No." I whispered and I snuck my hands up along his arms and around his neck.

"Good." Lucius hissed and he grabbed the back of my head and yanked me in to a rough, hot and longing kiss. I whimpered and pressed myself closer to him. His warm fingers on my skin made me more and more dizzy by the minute. With great ease he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed. He growled as he pushed me down, his teeth lightly nibbling on my lower lip. He pushed himself up just long enough to unbutton his shirt and remove his pants and I watched with great interest as his strong, chiseled body came in to view, with light hair growth on his chest. His muscles were round and firm and subtle enough to not be so visible when he was clothed. Everything about him was magnificent. EVERY thing.

"You have never been with a wizard before, have you?" Lucius purred as he leaned down to me again, resting his weight on his arms on each side of my head.

"No." I whispered, smiling lightly. I pushed his hair to one side of his face, brushing my fingers slowly through it.

"I'll be gentle then." Lucius hissed, almost darkly and his smile was just as dark. He pushed my legs apart, snapping of my bra with one hand and flicking his hand over my panties, magically tearing them off me. Literally magically. I bit my lip and arched my back as Lucius let his lips glide up the side of my neck. His breath was hot and quivering under my ear and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he entered me in one, long motion. He grumbled pleased against my ear and I whimpered, feeling his entire self fill me up all the way.

"Yes…" He murmured hotly and let his tongue find its way in between my lips. His thrusts were steady and deep at first but soon I twisted under his touch, digging my fingers in between his shoulder blades, begging for more. His moans could not be mistaken either and I purred pleased as he turned the heat up. He sat up and grabbed my legs, yanking me down and closer to him before he took me hard and fast, like there was no tomorrow.

Several hours later, when the fire had dozed down to a low, red glow Lucius' roar bounced between the dark brick walls before he wrapped his finger in my hair and silenced himself by kissing me deeply.

"I think…I'll sleep here tonight." He breathed exhausted as he lay down next to me, his hair fanned out around his head. I brushed my own hair back and pushed myself up on my elbows, looking smilingly down at Lucius. His smile was genuine and almost boyishly pleased.

"This is after all your mansion; you can sleep anywhere you like." I said, brushing my finger slowly down his chest, covered with a light layer of perspiration.

"You're right. Quite true." Lucius nodded, chuckling lowly.

"I'll just leave you be then." I said teasingly and pretended to be moving out of the bed. Lucius growled and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down on to his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." He purred darkly against my ear, yet again giving my skin delicious goose bumps. After lying close and quiet for a while, kissing his soft, warm lips, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Plaything

Just making myself clear once again; I've taken my complete own turn of the story. For example; Dobby is still the Malfoy's houseelf here. So keep an open mind! ;) Do let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong><span>3. Plaything<span>**

I woke up to the sound of thunder outside the huge window placed by the fireplace. I turned over, finding that I was alone. With careful movements I stretched and put my feet on the floor, which was surprisingly warm. I didn't ache anywhere, though I expected to. Last night wasn't…gentle at all times. I smiled to myself as I opened the trunk at the end of the bed and found a pair of black, perfectly fitted pants and a black, laced top with a deep, oval neckline. Over that I pulled on a short, light brown jacket, reaching no lower than my breasts, with a high collar and it was pleated all the way around the edges. It was hugging my neck closely, all the way up to my ears. I left it unbuttoned, otherwise it would probably choke me. The shoes at the bottom of the trunk were black, with high heels and even they fit perfectly. I smiled pleased as I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled a brush through my hair and fastened it loosely with a black ribbon, letting it hang over my shoulder.

I left my room and, in the lack of orientation, I turned left and walked down the long, dark corridor. For the most par the walls were bare, but in some places there was the occasional picture. It wasn't hard to recognize the Malfoy forefathers, with their blonde hair and overbearing gaze.

As I heard voices I followed them, hoping to find Lucius. And maybe some breakfast. The thunder still rolled outside, like a huge, growling animal. I arrived at the double doors leading to the huge hall with the massive balcony I had been in the night before. One of the doors stood open and a soft, yellow light filled the dark hallway.

"Is it true? Is she here?" I heard a female voice say. She sounded hushed and eager, like she couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes. I was finally able to track her down yesterday." Lucius spoke proudly. The sound of his voice made my spine quiver with expectation.

"Is she…anything like…Him?" The woman spoke again. I turned in to the door opening.

"Like my father, you mean?" I said, smiling coolly. The woman turned quickly, staring big eyed at me. She was lavishly dressed in a black, knee long dress and she wore a dark green, long coat with a delicate pattern and big, black buttons. Her dark, red lips were parted in shock. Her thin face seemed old, with fine lines around her mouth and around her eyes. Her hair was peculiar. It was dark brown on top, but the rest was white. Like Lucius. I did recognize her.

"Is that her?" A young man came up next to her, looking at me with a scrutinizing, almost disapproving glare. He looked just like Lucius. Only younger and with short, white hair.

"Yes, I am." I said coolly, stepping in to the room.

"And who are you, young man?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy answered. I glanced at Lucius.

"Yes, well. This is my son, Draco. And my wife. Narcissa." Lucius shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. Ah, yes even that part seemed to be true. But why not let him sweat a bit.

"Really? You forgot to mention that last night. When I arrived, I mean." I said, cool as ice, but I plastered a friendly smile on my face. Instead I reached out my hand and walked over to Narcissa.

"Tessa Riddle. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." I said and shook her hand firmly. Narcissa looked shocked and almost scared and she curtseyed lightly and bowed her head.

"Miss." She whispered.

"I was wondering if there was possible to get some food here." I asked, pulling my hand out of her grip and turned to Lucius.

"Of course. Dobby!" Lucius did one hell of a job, keeping a straight face. He knew I could tell what we had been doing the night before whenever I wanted to. A tiny, bony creature came running over to Lucius, his shoulders hunched over and his long, pointy ears hanging. I recognized him instantly. Dobby the house elf.

"Yes, Master?" He said meekly.

"Show Miss Riddle to the dining area." Lucius said without looking at him.

"Yes, Master." Dobby answered and looked tryingly at me. He gave me a light wave with his hand and I followed gladly. Anything to get away from the prying eyes of Draco Malfoy and his mother.

Dobby took me to an adjoining room with a long table already filled with food.

"Here you go, Miss Riddle." Dobby said, moving nervously around. My stomach churned at the sight of the food and I smiled happily.

"Thank you Dobby." I pulled out the closest chair and started to fill my plate. I glanced down at Dobby, who looked scared and unsure. It was obvious that Lucius wasn't the best of masters to have.

"Dobby, are you hungry?" I asked and he jumped at the sound of his name. He looked at me with big, scared eyes.

"Dobby only eats when Master say so." He answered meekly.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't tell." I said with a grin and winked at him. Dobby's ears raised and his eyes shone.

"Really?" He whispered and I nodded, pulling out the chair next to me.

"Get up and have something to eat." I said and Dobby almost skipped over to me and climbed up on the chair.

"It's…it's truly an honor, Miss Riddle. Thank you!" He was so tiny he had to stand while he ate and he ate with such heartfelt pleasure I couldn't help but giggle.

After breakfast Dobby looked completely blissful and he slid of the chair.

"Thank you, Miss Riddle! Thank you! You are a good mistress, no matter what they say!" Dobby bowed his way out of the room.

"Wait, Dobby. They say I'm bad?" I asked and Dobby froze, turning slowly, barely daring to look at me.

"Y…Yes Miss. You are the D…Dark Lord's daughter. You are destined for great, horrible things they say. Dobby hears everything." He said and nodded slowly.

"Dobby, could you do me a favor?" I asked and Dobby nodded eagerly.

"Keep your ears pricked for anything that might concern me and come straight to me with it, okay?" I looked at him closely and Dobby, with his hunched over posture, nodded.

"You have been nice to Dobby. Dobby will be nice to Miss Riddle." He said and I think he smiled as he skipped out through a small door in the corner.

I got up to leave when I felt something cold and strangely familiar rush through me. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Father." I whispered and hurried back to the great hall. I found Lucius and his family where I had left them. Draco was poking at the dying fire in the fireplace and Lucius was sitting by a desk writing with Narcissa standing at his right side.

"He's coming." I said calmly and they all looked up at me. Just then five, thick black shadows came flying in through the open archways by the balcony and Voldemort and four Death Eaters materialized in front of us. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco instantly bowed their heads deeply, like proper servants. Only I stood tall and unafraid.

"Daughter." Voldemort said in his characteristic, hoarse voice and reached his hand out to me. I walked to him, taking his hand and letting him kiss my forehead.

"I completely forgot that you have nothing from our world. You don't even have a wand." He looked passed me.

"Lucius." He spoke calmly, but Lucius jumped as if he had yelled his name.

"Yes, Master?" He said, barely looking up.

"Take my daughter to Ollivander's and let him find her a wand. Then proceed with Ollivander as planned." His words were ominous and I knew the old wandmaker was in danger.

"Yes Master." Lucius bowed his head again and Voldemort turned back to me. His black gaze softened.

"And I have this for you as well." He said and held out his hand. A black bundle was placed in his hand and he handed it to me. I unfolded it, seeing that it was a long, black cloak with a high collar and a big hood. It was exactly like the one the Death Eaters wore. I looked up at my father and smiled.

"Thank you father." I whispered.

"Now go, child. There is a lot of preparation to be done." He said and nodded to Lucius. He barely flicked his hand towards the Death Eaters standing behind him, but they instantly turned in to the black smoke and were out the window. Voldemort followed right behind.

"We should get going too. I need to get Draco back to Hogwarts." Narcissa's voice was still shaky, but she had a proud posture, which I guessed was typical for the Malfoy's. She reached out her arm and Draco hurried to her side. He seemed a bit paler, after meeting Voldemort.

"Goodbye Lucius." Narcissa said and gave her husband a nod. She turned her gaze to me.

"Miss Riddle." Her eyes flickered. I on the other hand plastered on my sweetest smile.

"Narcissa. It was very nice to meet you." I said sweetly and watched as they left the mansion.

I put my new cloak on the table in front of Lucius and turned on the heel, walking up the two steps to the opening leading out to the huge balcony. The rain had subsided, but the thunder rolled in the distance still. I rested my hands on the cold, stone railing and took a deep breath.

"We should get going." I heard Lucius say from behind me.

"Should you be the first I kill when I have purchased my wand?" I asked without turning. My question was light and almost nonchalant and I felt the dark forces roll in me. I was truly my father's daughter. I turned and smiled at him.

"Or maybe your wife?" I asked just as lightly. In three long strides Lucius was in front of me and he had grabbed the back of my neck.

"Why? Do you feel threatened?" He growled hotly. His lips so close I could feel how his breath quivered.

"Hmmmm…" I purred. "I think Narcissa should feel threatened." I said lowly and smiled crookedly.

"Narcissa means nothing to me anymore. Our marriage is only intact because of our allegiance to the Dark Lord." Lucius spoke tightly, his jaw barely moving.

"I've found myself a new…plaything." He purred and his free hand slipped up along my waist, pressing hard against the fabric of my thin top.

"You fear my father. Yet you don't fear me. Do you think that wise, dear Lucius?" I smiled as his eyes flickered to mine. I scraped my fingernails up his thigh until I came to the bulge in his pants, already hardening. I smiled pleased.

"The only thing I fear is a cold, empty bed." Lucius growled as my grip tightened.

"Oh Lucius." I purred and chuckled. Just as he moved closer I let go of him and ducked away.

"We should get going." I said and heard him growl displeased behind me.

"Then hold on." He hissed and grabbed around my waist, pulling me close. I closed my eyes as we disapperated.


	4. The Phoenix Wand

New note! I have, as said before, not taken too much consideration to the storyline in the movies. For example; (SPOILER! If you haven't see DH part 2) Snape is very much a bad guy here. People that are dead I might bring to life in this story and so on... ;)

Reviews are greeeeatly appreciated! :D

* * *

><p><strong>4. The Phoenix Wand<br>**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again we were standing in a quiet, dark side street. Lucius tucked his cloak around him, obviously not overly excited about being here.<p>

"Come." He said and started to walk towards a brighter lit street and I hurried after. Soon we were standing in a buzzing street with all sorts of people, most wore cloaks of different kind and some had pointy hats. I saw cauldrons, caged owls, cats, smoking cups in all sizes as well as book stores, apothecaries and other stores I didn't even know what sold.

"Diagon Alley…!" I breathed, smiling as I recognized the winding, narrow street bathed in sunlight.

"Yes, indeed. Come along now." Lucius said tightly and headed up the street.

My stomach filled with butterflies as I saw the sign "Ollivander's wand shop" written in faded, golden letters over the door.

"After you." Lucius said with a tight, crooked smile and opened the door for me. I stepped up, feeling like one of the eleven year olds about to get their first wand.

"Hello Mister Ollivander." I said carefully to the man who stood with his back to me. He had wild, white bushy hair and he twirled around, looking at me with big eyes.

"Well, hello young lady!" He said and planted his hands on the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" His smile faded as he saw Lucius, who came up behind me.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said tightly before turning to me again. His smile was a bit more forced now.

"I require a…" A rumble from further back in the store made us all jump. "…wand…" I finished.

"What in the world?" Ollivander exclaimed at the sound of a second rumble. It sounded like boxes falling to the floor. Ollivander moved towards the noise and just then a small, rectangular red box came flying around a shelf filled with boxes and it shot straight at me, skidding on the counter and coming to a halt at my arms, which were rested on the counter. I glanced shocked up at Ollivander and he had turned pale white.

"What is your name, girl." Ollivander said hardly. I looked at Lucius and he smiled crookedly, like he had anticipated this and enjoyed the fear on Ollivander's face.

"Tessa Riddle." I said slowly, watching as his face turned, if possible, even whiter.

"It is truly a special wand that seemed to have chosen you pretty fiercely, miss…Riddle." Ollivander said lowly, trying to sound calm. His fingers trembled lightly as he brushed off the cobweb and dust before opening it. The wand he picked up from the black velvet pillow was smooth and straight. The wood was almost dark red and the handle was split in three parts and twisted around itself and the wood turned blacker the further down it got.

"Cherry wood…11 ¾ inches long…" Ollivander looked at me.

"Core of Phoenix heartstring and…" Lucius took a step forward.

"Wait. You…you _killed_ a _Phoenix_ for this wand?" He exclaimed. Ollivander nodded, barely visible and obviously ashamed. To take the heartstring of a dragon was one thing. But a phoenix? The rarest creature in the world…It would mean this was a very unique wand.

"And that's not all…it also has…one small hair from a Thestral tail." Ollivander's voice faded in to a whisper and Lucius almost staggered backwards.

"There is only one wand which has Thestral tail hair!" He exclaimed. Ollivander nodded and I turned as the pieces started to fall in to place.

"The Elder wand!" I gasped.

"I never understood why I felt I needed to make this. I never use Thestral hair. I…" Ollivander looked at me.

"I never expected to be visited by Tom Riddle's own blood." He whispered and handed me the wand. It fitted perfectly in my hand and I felt its power through the handle. It melted with me perfectly.

"You mark my words, girl." Ollivander said firmly and came closer.

"You use this wand wisely. Its power is like no other, only matched by the mythical Elder wand. Do not use it lightly and think before you let its powers free." His voice was tight and he stared intently at me.

"Yes, yes Ollivander. Here's your money, keep your mouth shut and your…wits about you. You will need them." Lucius said through clenched teeth and slammed a fistful of golden coins on his counter. Ollivander backed up, but his face was tight with anger. Lucius grabbed my arm and I stumbled backwards.

"Uh…thank you…mister Ollivander." I stuttered. Ollivander only stared at me as we left. I quickly stuck my wand in the lining of my pants and hid it under my top.

"Lucius! What's wrong?" I asked as his grip tightened around my arm.

"Nothing is wrong, Tessa. Your father will be most pleased to hear about this." Lucius said tightly, but the smile on his lips was hungry. Power hungry.

"The power you hold…" Lucius chuckled coldly. I stopped and yanked my arm free and Lucius spun around, glaring at me.

"Remember who you are speaking to, _Mr. Malfoy_." I said sharply, walking all the way up to him.

"My father may be the one you serve and fear, but I am no less. I might be new to this, but I feel all the power that my father feels. _Mind your words. And your actions."_ I hissed at him. It seemed to finally reach in to him, but he covered it up with a crooked smile.

"Of course, _miss Riddle." _He purred. His eyes were still hungry, but now they were focused on me.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Riddle." We turned as Severus Snape approached.

"Severus." Lucius growled, clearly displeased with the interruption.

"Mr. Snape." I said calmly, trying not to laugh at Lucius.

"You have been to purchase your wand, I presume?" Snape said coolly, looking me up.

"I have." I answered. He was obviously dying of curiosity.

"Good. Good. I am glad I ran in to you. I would like to invite you on a tour of Hogwarts. I think that would be quite…informative." He said and glanced at Lucius. If only my father knew the plans these two obviously were brewing behind his back…

"I would be delighted to, Mr. Snape." I said, pretending like I was both blind and stupid. I was after all dying to see the inside of Hogwarts.

"Good. Lucius, a pleasure. As always." Snape said and nodded lightly. Lucius was still scowling.

"I'll see you back at the mansion." I purred at him before turning and following after Snape.

* * *

><p>When the school came in to view from the horseless carriage I completely lost my breath. I knew very well what it looked like, but this was nothing like what I just saw. The sun seemed to gleam extra off the crystal clear water surrounding the hill the school lay on and the many towers and peaks looked bigger than I had ever imagined.<p>

"Will it be safe for me to enter Hogwarts? I mean…considering my bloodline." I glanced at Snape sitting silently next to me. He looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"I've concealed your dark powers. Not that it matters. Dumbledore is too daft to recognize the Dark Lord's daughter even if you bit him on the nose." Snape said flatly.

The carriage rolled in to the courtyard and Snape stepped down and twirled his black cloak around him and he reached out his hand to me.

"It must be absolutely amazing to be able to teach at a school like this." I said and looked around. Everywhere I turned I saw something new.

"Yes. Really great." Snape almost moaned, sounding ridiculously bored. I chuckled and patted him on the chest and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You really need to cheer up, Severus." I said and shook my head, grinning.

Snape took me through the outer school areas and I almost squealed in excitement when I saw the Hufflepuff House during Quiddich practice.

In the inner schoolyard several students were spending their spare time reading. We came to a halt by a few kids, gathered around in a circle, obviously preoccupied with a game. The laughter and the moans were proof of that.

"Weasley's!" Snape said sharply and all the kids jumped up. The two Weasley twins grinned sheepishly.

"I do hope you are not gambling with money. As I'm sure you're aware of, that is prohibited on school grounds." Snape growled, almost carelessly.

"Of course Professor Snape. We would neeever do such a thing." The twin answered in unison and I had to conceal a smile. A dark headed, thin looking boy caught my eye and I turned my attention to him. I smiled knowingly. Not just because I knew his face, but because I felt the familiarity in the powers rolling inside him. As our eyes met he frowned and put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. He felt the searing pain through his scar.

"Hello Harry." I said calmly, stepping forward.

"H…Hello." Harry stuttered, rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Nothing. Just…an itch." He mumbled. I now saw the two who moved to his side.

"And you must be…Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." I said, smiling. I must've sounded just as cold and evil as Snape, because they both glared at me.

"And you are?" Harry asked, ever the polite young man. I reached out my hand.

"Tessa. It's very nice to meet you." Harry took my hand tryingly and his eyes seemed to widen a bit. It was like he felt who I was, but the barriers Snape had set up blocked him from it.

"She's visiting from a school in Europe." Snape said calmly, as if he had that planned for a long time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry said and stepped back in line with his friends.

"Thank you. I hope I'll get to see more of you, Harry. I've heard so much about you." I said and smiled at him.

"Come now, Miss….Tessa. There is plenty more to see." Snape said and gestured for me to follow. I gave the three kids a last smile, trying my hardest to be friendly. But it was hard. Strangely hard. It was if I carried all of my father's hateful feelings towards that young man and there was no getting around it.

I followed after Snape silently until we got to an empty corridor.

"Are you sure your concealing spell work?" I asked and before I had even taken a second breath Snape had spun around and stood hovering over me, inches from my face.

"Do you _question_ my abilities?" He hissed and I blinked in surprise.

"Of course not. But…you saw Harry's reaction for yourself. He obviously felt something." I said, as calmly as I could get in a storm.

"Yes…it was most peculiar. You are more powerful than I first assumed." Snape's eyes drifted down my face thoughtfully. Suddenly he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. I gasped, in pure surprise.

"Get off me…Snape." I growled. His lips tugged.

"The one who mates…with the blood of the Dark Lord will not only father the greatest wizards in the world. But he will also own the world of Dark Magic, serving as the Dark Lord's confidant until he takes his place. It would be nice to…have that right." Snape said lowly as his other hand found my waist. I wanted to shiver in disgust, but I suppressed it in fear of giving him the impression I enjoyed his touch. I had managed to get my wand out.

"Unhand me, Snape." I growled lowly and pressed the tip of my wand against his stomach. He jerked in surprise, but his release of me was very unwilling.

"Severus?" Snape spun around and I quickly hid my wand. Standing in front of us was Professor Dumbledore. The shear presence of him was powerful and I choked back a whimper.

"Professor Dumbledore." Snape said, clearing his throat nervously. Dumbledore's eyes shifted to me.

"Hello, young lady." He said friendly, with a smile almost hidden behind his long, grey beard.  
>"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." I said carefully. Dumbledore wrinkled his forehead and came closer.<p>

"You look strangely familiar. Have we met before?" He asked curiously. I shook my head and swallowed.

"No, we haven't, Professor. It's my first time at Hogwarts." I said silently. Dumbledore studied me closely for what felt like an eternity before he sighed and shook his head.

"Probably just one of those faces." He said with a smile.

"Probably." I tried a chuckle, but the sound came out more like a whimper than anything resembling a chuckle.

"Well, I should head back to my quarters. Have a nice day." Dumbledore said, smiling to the both of us before continuing his slow walk down the hallway. I let out a long breath as he rounded the corner.

"Old fart." Snape grumbled.

"Be nice, Snape." I said with a smile. "You can't be much younger than him." I passed him and shot him a laughing look. "In my eyes I mean."


	5. Facing a friend or a foe

**5. Facing a friend or a foe  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I wasn't feeling as giggly as I sounded when Dumbledore had left us. When Snape had gone on about the whole…mating thing I couldn't help but wonder…<p>

"I need to leave you for a bit, Miss Riddle. There seem to be a…riot amongst a few of my House-students." We stopped on a roofed crossing bridge between two towers. The hollers from far below obviously left no doubt in Snape's mind. He turned to me and his eyes turned hotter.

"Will you at least consider my…proposal. It will be greatly…beneficial, my dear." He leaned closer and his upper lip curled a bit, like he tasted the air around me.

"You should go, Snape. Before someone goes and get themselves…killed." I said calmly and moved back, sitting casually down on the ledge, smiling. With a low growl Snape did a dramatic swipe of his cloak and spun around, marching away.

Being alone gave me at least some time to mull things over. So paring with me would mean great power and achievements? I couldn't help but wonder if Lucius' conscious was completely clear. Except for the whole cheating on his wife-in-name, that is. I would have to deal with him…later.

"Hello again." Harry stopped by me and smiled gently.

"Hello Harry." I answered, turning to him and returned the smile. He took an uncertain step towards me.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosy, miss, but…who _are_ you?" Harry asked carefully. I smiled and leaned my head against the wall.

"I could answer you, dear Harry. But…don't you think you already know?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I…I can feel…something when I'm near you." Harry said tryingly.

"Like what?"

"Him. His powers." Harry's fists clenched and unclenched nervously.

"And by Him, you mean…?" I smiled crookedly at him.

"Voldemort." Harry breathed. I sighed and stood up.

"Tessa Riddle. It's a pleasure, _truly,_ to meet you, Mr. Potter." I purred, feeling strangely pleased with the white shade on his face.

"You…You are Tom Riddle…Voldemort's daughter..!" He breathed shocked.

"Indeed I am."

"Why…Why have you come here? Why now?" Harry asked hushed but hurriedly.

"Well, to tell you the truth I've only known of my true bloodline for more or less two days." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"But it's strange…how something that was hidden for so many years is revealed and feels completely…and utterly…natural…" I punctuated and took two slow steps towards him. The black fire rolled in me furiously and it was about to take complete control of me. I clutched my jaw tightly shut and moaned, forcing myself to turn away. I grabbed the rough pillar and focused on the outer wall of Hogwarts, far, far below.

"Harry…" I said tightly, turning to him. His face had turned from defensive to worried.

"All my life I've lived to believe there is no such thing as magic. I never even thought this world was real, it's all been a fairytale, but…all of a sudden I find myself here, confronted by Voldemort who told me, showed me, he is my true father. The barriers which had kept my powers dormant were removed and I saw, felt and knew who I was. His power rolls in me, there's no doubt. But it was not by choice." I pushed up the sleeve of my left arm and showed him the dark mark.

"He gave this to me, no questions asked, no choices given." Harry's jaw fell open and he stared at the mark big-eyed. I covered it quickly and grabbed his shoulders. Harry jerked and wanted to fight me off, but something made him stop. Something he saw when he looked in my eyes.

"Harry, believe me when I say, even how weird it sounds, I've always been on your side. I can't deny the true power you hold, but I can't ignore my father's calling. I am bound to him, whether I like it or not. But mark my words Harry. If I can, I will try." Okay, that only made sense in _my_ head, considering the confused look on Harry's face.

"You…You really are nothing like your father, are you?" He asked.

"It's easier to be me, when I'm not surrounded by his followers." We turned as we both heard footsteps approaching, but I didn't have to see, to feel that it was Snape. I turned to Harry, grabbing his shoulders harder.

"Watch your step, Harry and never underestimate the people around you. Both good and bad. Now go. Go!" I hissed as loudly as I could and pushed him down the hall. He stumbled a few steps, looking over his shoulder, but soon he dashed out of there, leaving me alone as Snape approached. The only thing separating him from looking like the black cloud he turned in to was his pale, stern face. His black cloak swirled around him as he walked fast and strong towards me. His dark eyes were locked on me.

"Miss Riddle." He didn't stop before I was pressed up against the wall and his hand rested on it just by my head.

"Have you had some time to consider my offer?" He said darkly. I choked back a sigh and placed my hand on his chest. His gaze flickered. He grabbed my face with one hand, his fingers brushing the hair in my neck. I gently pushed against his chest.

"I need to head back to the mansion." I eyed him with a crooked grin. "I need to have a serious talk with Lucius about this…mating and power issue. Considering how he fucked me senseless last night." I watched as Snape's jaw dropped and his hand around my face grew limp.

"I'll see you, Severus." I said over my shoulder as I stepped away from him, chuckling lowly. The ability to disapperate came easily to me now.

I apparated on the balcony and I was screaming before I had even completely manifested.

"Lucius Malfoy! !" My voice hit the walls just as hard as the red bolt I sent out from my wand. It hit the rock and pulverized it. I moved fast through the room.

"Malfoy! !" I roared as I pushed the doors open. They slammed hard against the wall and I produced another red, sparkling ball which I manipulated with my free hand, sending it down the hall and it smashed in to the wall next to the door. With a snapping motion with my arm the doors flew open and almost cracked under the force. Lucius was hurrying towards me and he stared shocked at me, coming to a halt when he saw my face.

"You! !" I roared and whipped my wand, sending him flying backwards before crashing on the floor. I was over him in a flash, just as he tried to pull out his own wand from his cane.

"Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand and clattered on the floor, away from him. I put my heeled foot on his chest and leaned down, pointing my wand between his eyes.

"What is this all about? ?" Lucius cried, in a mix of anger and fear.

"You…" I growled slowly. "What is your intention with me, Malfoy?" I gritted my teeth at him.

"What? What? What are you on about!" Lucius twisted, but I only dug my heel harder in to his chest.

"I had a little chat, with Snape. He actually offered to…take my hand in marriage, to put it like that. Because it seems that _mating_ with me will be quite beneficial. Power. Strength. Security. Strong blood, thick with dark power." I pressed the tip of my wand against his cheek. "Something everybody knows you crave. So my question is this, _Malfoy_. Are you trying to _fuck_ me in to submission?" I cocked my head to the side, glaring angrily at him. Lucius had slowly turned whiter as I talked and he looked genuinely scared now.

"No! Please, don't…don't be silly, Tessa." He tried to soothe. I clicked my tongue disapproving, shaking my head slowly.

"Don't play me for a fool, Malfoy." I said lowly. "I can play a game of my own and trust me, I always win." I growled and pushed against his chest before stepping off. Lucius stumbled to his feet and straightened his cloak and his hair.

"My actions…are purely based on the desire I feel for you. You can't deny that…the desire last night…was very, _very _present." He came slowly towards me, like a snake would slither up to its victim. I clenched my jaw tightly shut as he came up close to me.

"I may be new to this world, Malfoy. But I can do just as much damage as my father." I growled.

"Now, now, darling. Enough with _Malfoy._ I want to hear you whisper my name. _Lucius."_ His hand had snuck up to my neck and his fingers brushed my ear. I quivered involuntarily.

"Don't forget, I am not pure-blood. My father may be the most powerful wizard alive, but my mother is a muggle." I said tightly. Lucius lips curved.

"Oh, but you see, seeing how your father is the Dark Lord Voldemort, your blood has been rid of every muggle trace. You were cleansed the second Voldemort removed the barriers in you. Your blood is thicker, stronger and darker than any pure blood wizard could ever dream of. A pairing with you, my dear…would be just as pure, maybe even purer, than with anyone else." Lucius moved closer, slowly grabbing the back of my neck.

"And I ask you again; is that your only intention with me?" I growled as his lips grew closer.

"It's not the only one, no." Lucius whispered with a light smile tugging at his lips, which he proceeded to crush hotly against mine.


	6. The teardrop jewel

I was all of a sudden two chapters ahead, so here's the next one, already! :D

And to answer the latest review: **ashie-slytherin-greenflames:** _"So is Lucius the good lover boy or is he a bad guy?"_ Well, one can never know with Lucius, can we? ;) I would say he's through-and-through a bad guy, but he might develop a soft spot for Tessa**.** If it's based on her, as a person or the fact that the thickest, darkest and richest blood runs in her veins; well, time will tell. Personally I prefer Lucius as the slightly stuck up, high-class evil-prone man he is in the movies. ;)**  
><strong>Anyways, I hope you'll keep reading and that you like it!  
>Onwards with the show! :D <p>

**6. The teardrop jewel  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Miss Riddle..!" I woke to something tugging at my bed sheets and I turned. Seeing nothing I thought I had dreamt.<p>

"Miss Riddle..!" The voice said more insisting now and I peered over the edge of my high bed.

"Dobby!" I said hushed. Dobby looked up at me with big, scared eyes and he twisted his hands.

"Miss Riddle, Dobby…Dobby needs to tell you something!" He said quietly. I pulled the sheets around me and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked and Dobby looked nervously over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Dobby. I've put a silencio spell on this room. No one on the outside can hear us." I said with a smile. Dobby swallowed and stepped nervously.

"Dobby…Dobby heard the Master talk about you, while you were away, Miss Riddle. He talked about how he would gain great power, being with you. Master fears He-who-shall-not-be-named and he wishes to gain his confidence. Dobby thinks that Master will use Miss Riddle for Master's own gain!" Dobby shivered and looked genuinely scared for me. I smiled and stroke his cheek.

"Thank you Dobby, you have done me a great service. My father will be very pleased to hear about this. And don't you fear, Dobby, I will watch my back." I winked at him and Dobby smiled before bowing happily and skipped out of my room.

I sank back on my pillow. Dobby had told me something I already knew, but this just intensified my fear. It was difficult to know if this was all that Lucius wanted or if he felt something more. Would he only use me and then throw me away, the second Voldemort had left this world? Maybe it was safer to presume that. I sat up straight as my mind seemed to work on its own.

"You better not fancy him, Tessa!" I growled at myself. I kicked off the covers and hurried out of bed. I had to talk to my father.

After pulling on a black pair of pants, an icy blue, laced top with a high collar, hugging my neck closely and this time I put on my black cloak. The sleeves were wide and long and a blue line of my top was barely visible over the high collar of the cloak. I concealed my wand on the inside and now I felt more like one of the Death Eaters. I left my room and made my way to the great hall and the balcony. Lucius was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes and reached out my mind, finding the link I had with Voldemort inside.

_Father. I need you. Where are you?_

The answer I got was in form of pictures. An underground dungeon. By the help of these images I knew where to go and soon enough I apparated right next to my father. He was holding his wand out and painful screams filled the dark, cold room. Pressed up against the wall, half lying, half sitting was Ollivander. Though now he was dirty and torn up, looking twice his age.

"Oh, hello Mr. Ollivander." I said calmly. The old man barely raised his head.

"Please…! Please stop this…! My dear girl I know there's not all darkness in your heart…!" He begged, trembling and crying.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed and flicked his wand, sending Ollivander in to a new, compulsive pain-contraction.

"Father, I…." I started, but a new soul shattering scream from Ollivander cut me off.

"I need to talk…" I tried again. Ollivander twisted and cried in pain.

"Father, please!" I shouted and Voldemort blinked and dropped his arm. He turned to me and by the look of his black eyes he wanted to snap at me.

"Father, I need to talk to you." I said calmly and his rage evaporated. He held out his dark cloaked arm and embraced my shoulders and we left the dungeon. The echoes of a crying Ollivander followed us to a dark, scarcely furnished room.

"My dear, what do you wish to tell me?" Voldemort said hoarsely and stood quietly in front of me.

"Father, it seems you have…a more powerful daughter then you might think." I said and looked at him. He cocked his head curiously. I took a step closer.

"There are those who believe that…pairing with me will grant them power and safety, by your side. Children with our dark blood and a future as the Death Eaters leader. When you are gone. You should watch closely, those who stand in your ranks. They might forget where their allegiance lies, in the quest to conquer me and my…blood." Voldemort's eyes grew narrower.

"Daughter. I do not have time for this. You are my _daughter_. You can squish the once who bother you like grapes. I do not fear my followers. They fear _me_." He walked to me and embraced my face with cold hands.

"And they will do wisely in fearing _you_ as well. It will be their lives lost if they fail to see that." He said lowly.

"Yes father. You're quite right." I whispered. Voldemort smiled.

"Good. Now get back to the mansion. I'm not done with Ollivander." Voldemort turned without another word and I let out a shivering breath. I pressed my eyes close and quickly enough I apparated on the balcony.

"Welcome back, pretty trinket." I opened my eyes, seeing Lucius on the balcony step, leaning against the wall with one hand in his pocket and with a package in the other. He had a crooked smile on his lips and I felt my cheek go numb with heat.

"Lucius." I said and turned around, just to get a minute to breathe deeply. Lucius snuck his arms around my waist and held up the small package, delicately wrapped in red paper with a black, silk ribbon.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" I whispered smilingly, taking the package.

"Of course not. I don't have that delicate…touch." He murmured against my ear. I unwrapped it gently, revealing a delicate, drop shaped jewel. A slow, swirling blue light seemed to swim deep inside the black stone.

"Oh wow. This is…amazing." I whispered. Lucius took the necklace out of the box and put it on me. It rested perfectly around my neck and reached halfway down to my cleavage.

"A pretty trinket for a pretty trinket." Lucius whispered, brushing his nose against my hair.

"You should stop calling me that." I grumbled, yet with a smile on my lips. I turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"It might get you beheaded." I whispered with a crooked smile.

"I am not your trinket and I am not your source to power and wealth. I am Voldemort's daughter and I can kill you by flicking my finger. And what's worse…" I murmured, pressing my body against his, just the way I knew he'd like it. "I am the _female_ version of Lord Voldemort. Which is ten times worse. Hell holds no fury like the dark lord's daughter scorned." I chuckled lightly as Lucius face seemed to turn ashen.

"Tessa, I really do…" Lucius started, but was quickly interrupted by Dobby who came running and stumbling across the great hall.

"Master! Master!" He cried and we both turned in surprise.

"Dobby! What is it now!" Lucius snapped.

"There…there is someone at the door, Master! Someone who…who wouldn't wait for Dobby to get Master!" Dobby whimpered as Lucius came striding towards him. He was about to whack Dobby across the head when the doors slammed open and several feet stomped inside.

"What is the meaning of this!" Lucius said and reached for his walking stick. In the process; his wand.

"Now, now Malfoy! No need to draw wand." A strong, male voice said. I instantly recognized the faces approaching. The only one with a crooked smile was Sirius Black. The others scowled at us. Lupin and Tonks.

"What do you want, Black." Lucius growled through clenched teeth. Sirius looked passed Lucius and at me. I've smartly stayed slightly hidden behind his back.

"We need to have a…word with the young lady behind you." Sirius said calmly, smiling at me.

"I can't see what you would want from me, Mr. Black." I said, trying to sound calm, but my voice was tight.

"It's come to our attention that you are quite a lady, Miss…Miss Riddle, wasn't it?" Sirius cocked his head, studying me.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to meet you." Lupin said, a whole degree more hateful than Sirius.

"I've already met Dumbledore." I said slowly, like this was just a friendly visit.

"Ah yes, but that was before he knew who you were. Now we can make this easy and you follow us freely and friendly or we can make this hard." Like on cue they all pulled out their wands and directed them at me.


	7. Controlled

I seem to be on a roll here... :D Sorry for the rapid updates. hehe..

**ashie-slytherin-greenflames:** Like I said, with Lucius one can never know. ;) RIGHT NOW, he's his old, horrible self. But I'm sure you noticed a slight gentle side in the last chapter. ;) Keep reading and you might get what you wish for! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>7. Controlled<br>**

* * *

><p>"There's no need to wave your wands around. I'll come freely." I said calmly, stepping forward. Lucius grabbed my arm tightly and I turned.<p>

"You are not going with these liars! I forbid it!" He said loudly. I felt my eyes narrow and I stared at him.

"You…forbid it?" I said, almost hissing. I yanked my arm free, leaving Lucius gaping and dumbstruck.

"Let me just change and I'll join you." I said, smiling at Sirius.

"Follow her, Tonks." Lupin said and Tonks, with hair colored like fire, followed me with eyes like brown, cold stones. I didn't bother to try and talk with her, so I walked calmly to my room, took off my black cloak and put on a cream colored, v-neck top with long, tight fitted sleeves which widened at the bottom, reaching down to about mid-finger. I pulled on a tight, thigh long grey jacket before turning to Tonks.

"I'm ready." I said simply and Tonks watched me as I passed her and left the room. I could've sworn she didn't blink. At all.

The two others were waiting impatiently by the front door and they all clutched their wands tightly as I approached.

"I'm all set, Mr. Black." I said, smiling at Sirius.

"Alright. Remus, you take the lead, Tonks you take the back." Sirius said and the two others nodded before moving in to position. I raised an eyebrow as we started to move. Lupin in front, Tonks behind me and Sirius by my side.

"There really isn't any need for all this…security, Mr. Black. I mean you no harm and quite frankly it hurts to see that you think so ill of me. You don't even know me." I said, looking at Sirius. He smiled and glanced at me.

"I know what blood runs in your veins. I won't take anything too lightly." He grinned at me and winked. "But you have my apologies for insulting you."

We walked down the wide, paved street leading from the house and through the huge, black gates. An enclosed carriage waited outside.

"Thestrals?" I said, nodding towards the empty space in front of it. Sirius looked at me with surprise.

"Yes. How did you know? Can you see them?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I know a lot, Mr. Black. And no, I can't see them. But I know of them."

We stepped inside the carriage and I sat between Tonks and Sirius. Lupin sat opposite me, his eyes locked at me like a guard dog. The carriage jerked in to motion and we took off.

"I hope you won't prejudge me before you know me." I said, addressing them all.

"I can smell him on you." Lupin said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"And you smell like dog. But I don't judge you." I retorted instantly. Lupin's eyes widened before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Alright then. I won't judge. But you do understand the fear we have, when it comes to you. Not to mention the hate." Lupin said with a slight smile.

"You hate my father. You fear my father. I have known my father for just a few days. I didn't know who I was or what I was before I was taken here. It's not fair of you to blame me for what my father has done." I said calmly, leaning my head against the cushions.

"You don't understand the powers that roll in you, Miss Riddle. If you're not strong enough to control them they will be unleashed on to the world in the most fatal way possible. And your powers combined with your fathers will not just destroy this world, but the entire world, magical and muggle-world alike. And we cannot allow that to happen. If Dumbledore can stop that, if not than at least slow it, then we will be the better for it. Then we can at least have a fighting chance." Sirius spoke calmly, but darkly. He probably told me more than he should have, but that had to at least mean he didn't fear me as much, now that he knew me a bit better.

"So you will kill me, if you have to?" I asked. Sirius eyes flickered to Lupin, which looked away.

"We're here." He said instead as the carriage hit the ground with a light bump. Lupin and Tonks jumped out first and as Sirius stepped out he offered me his hand, helping me down the two steps. I looked up, seeing Hogwarts in the fading daylight, with its millions of lit windows.

"I think you can leave us now. I don't think Miss Riddle will harm me." Sirius said with a smile towards me.

"Sirius, you can't mean…" Lupin started.

"Do as I say, Remus." Sirius cut him short and with a grunt Lupin turned around with Tonks' arm around him. Together with Sirius I walked up the long pathway to the school.

"You are Harry's godfather, right?" I asked, knowing that all too well already. Sirius looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, I am. How did you…? Oh, never mind. I've understood you know more about us than we know about you." Sirius said with a light chuckle.

"Harry told you about me, didn't he." I said more as a statement than a question.

"He talked with Dumbledore. Dumbledore talked with me. Harry…fears the Dark Lord. Well, Harry is pretty stubborn and has everything that's good in him, so he doesn't fear You-know-who like the rest of us do. He speaks his name, for example, like it's nothing. But then you come along and Harry fears now, that he alone won't be able to survive the two of you. Naturally, Harry thinks he has to fight every battle alone. Luckily he took to his senses this time. That's why you are here." Sirius spoke so calmly it sounded like dealing with me was a done matter. Like I would die tonight. I glanced up at the high walls of Hogwarts as we passed through the massive, metal doors.

"Mr. Black." The dark clad, wrinkle faced woman stood in front of us with her hand folded in front of her.

"Professor McGonagall." I said, instantly recognizing the thin woman. Her eyes looked at me surprised. She knew who I was.

"I don't like how you know so much. " She said in her thick accent, craning her neck.

"Well, I don't like being here, so we're both miserable." I said with a light smile. Professor McGonagall's lips turned in to narrow lines and she turned on her heel, leading us to Dumbledore's office.

The office lay bathed in moonlight. Candles burned in high candelabras and gave the room an eerie look. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and as I entered after Sirius he rose slowly and walked around his massive desk, filled with books, quills and parchment.

"Thank you, Minerva." He said slowly. McGonagall hesitated a bit, but one long look from Dumbledore and she turned and left.

"Miss Riddle." Dumbledore gave me a slow nod and I returned it.

"Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry we have to meet under such circumstances." I said.

"And what circumstances might that be?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"You assume me to be a threat. You send three of your greatest soldiers to fetch me and you, naturally, make sure to fetch me in the evening, when all your students are safely in their Houses. I don't appreciate being compared with my father in this degree." I rested my hands on my back, just to seem as little as a threat as possible.

"You seem to know a lot about us, Miss Riddle. That in itself can seem scary. What worries us is indeed your bloodline. None of us ever expected…Voldemort to have a child. We need to know where you stand." Dumbledore made it all sound so easy.

"I stand on my own." I answered tightly. Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"I didn't grow up with my father, Professor Dumbledore. I grew up thinking I was just a normal…muggle. I am my father's daughter, but I am first and foremost myself. Tessa. I know you don't believe I can control the powers passed down to me, but let's be honest. You haven't given me a chance." I said, eyeing Dumbledore with a light smile. He, in return, chuckled.

"You are quite right, Miss Riddle." Dumbledore let out a breath and his shoulders seemed to relax.

_Kill him._ The voice was just a whisper in my head, but the heavy blackness that covered me was pushing me to the grown. I moaned, grabbing my head.

"Miss Riddle?" Dumbledore's voice sounding distant and muffled, but I felt him coming closer. The blackness rolled harder in me and it was like my muscles went numb and was controlled by something else.

"N…no! ! Stay back!" I managed to press out and I forced myself to pull away.

_Kill him! _A new convulsion made me fall to my knees with a painful, loud moan. An all-consuming desire to destroy Dumbledore came over me as I looked up at Dumbledore's worried face. It tugged at me, making me convulse as I desperately tried to fight it. I screamed.

"Stupify!" I heard someone call. Then a white light engulfed me and everything turned black.


	8. Taste you

**In light of the events taken place here in Oslo, Norway today I would like to express my deepest condolences to the deceased and wounded's family. I'm proud to be a Norwegian and I know we will grow stronger after this. We will not be bombed to silence. We will not stop being Norway.  
>Light a candle for us tonight.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To answer my wonderful reviewers: **c0urtshipdating: **Absolutely there will be more of Sirius! He's like a warm, loving father-figure to me, I adore him! He'll be good to have around for Tessa in this troubled times as well, I'm sure. ;)  
><strong>Marezuls:<strong> Wow, THANK YOU! That was such a brilliant review and really detailed! I love how you describe the character the way you see her, it makes a WORLD of difference to me as I'm writing! It's wonderful to hear how my image of her compares with yours! Thaaaank you and do keep the greatness coming! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>8. Taste you<br>**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed, in a room that seemed to be just a little bit too small for its inventory. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a slightly faded, grey ceiling. The walls, even around the long, narrow window was covered with bookshelves, filled to the rim with books that had black, brown or grey spines. The wall, the little I saw of it, seemed to be in a very dull, dark greenish color. There was a desk on the opposite wall of the bed and a candle burned lazily, the wax running down along the brass holder in thick layers. I glanced down at myself, seeing I was still dressed, lying on top of the covers with a thin blanket over me.<p>

My head was pounding and as my body awoke the pain did as well. My muscles tensed up and I pressed my eyes shut, hissing lowly. I heard a door open silently, but in fear of a new shot of pain through my head, which I was now clutching, I wisely kept my eyes shut.

"You're awake. Good." The sound of the familiar, though unexpected voice, made me open my eyes wide. Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a damp cloth on my forehead. He wasn't wearing his black cloak, but his outfit was still as black as night, except from the line of white around the edges of the sleeves.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"You're in my home, at Spinner's End." Snape said slowly.

"Why?" Was my next shivering breath.

"We had to remove you from the school. The force holding you wouldn't let go while you were there. I offered to take care of you." The word "care" coming from Snape's mouth sounded strange.

"What…what stopped me?" I tried to clear my throat, but I felt like a weak sapling. Snape looked away.

"That…would be my Stupify-spell. Sorry for the brutality, sometimes it's a bit too…effective." He said meekly.

"I knew you would be a headache, Snape, but I didn't think it would be this literal." I muttered as I pushed myself up in a seated position. His pillows were extraordinarily soft and I felt myself relax comfortably. Snape's lips tugged lightly as he looked at me. He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it.

"At least I am able to keep you safe. Malfoy sent you with Dumbledore's men without even offering to follow? Reckless." He said tightly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's because he knows I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I can see that. You're doing _so_ brilliant at that." Snape said sarcastically and the dull tone of his voice made me laugh out loud. Even Snape couldn't help but smile. When the laughter stopped the seriousness started to sink in.

"What happened to me back there?" I said lowly.

"You're going to have to tell us. I came in just as you seemed ready to launch at Dumbledore. The others said you just started convulsing, screaming in pain and grabbing your head." Snape looked at me with a deep furrow between his eyes.

"It was like…you got possessed." He said darkly.

"It…it was like I was hearing a voice in my head. Egging me on to kill…to kill Dumbledore…!" I bit my lip. "It felt like my body wanted to do the voices bidding, but my mind refused. If I had been anyone else I wouldn't have been able to resist. Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to. So I guess I owe you thanks." I said, smiling carefully. The furrow between Snape's eyes had deepened.

"The Dark Lord." He said simply.

"What? You think…my father is behind this?" Snape sighed heavily.

"There can't be anyone else. Voldemort wants Dumbledore dead, almost as badly as he wants Potter dead. It seems he can tap in to you and see through your eyes. At least that's the only thing I can make out of it. His blood in your veins…he can control you."

"And there's nothing I can do to stop it, is there." I whispered.

"Not that I know of." Snape said tightly and stood up. He walked to the window, gazing out on the heavy rain. It was still dark outside, but there was a faint hint of light, somewhere far away.

"Your father is using you like a pawn. He will have his way, with or without our consent. And to be blessed with a child who carries his gifts, well, it is very much to his advantage." Snape turned to me and his eyes looked darker, his hint of a smile looked like pure evil.

"I'm liking the odds. Finally we can be rid of Dumbledore and his ridiculous army."

"Then why did you save him?" I asked calmly.

"Killing Dumbledore in front of Black? In the middle of the school? That must be the dumbest idea yet. Besides, if I can keep Dumbledore's trust I am able to get closer to him and in the process, Potter. I'm your inside-man, to put it like that." He walked to me and sat down, closer this time and he looked me straight in the eye.

"So you see, my dear Tessa. I am the strongest man Voldemort can rely on. I am the most powerful and the strongest. If you accept my proposal you will be safe. Nothing can touch you or destroy you."

"Unlike Lucius?" I asked. I couldn't help it, teasing him was just too much fun. Snape straightened his back annoyed.

"Lucius is a lapdog. He can't do anything without the Dark Lord's approval. He can't even divorce his wife, because _He_ says so. He's weak." Snape snared and I smiled lightly. I had to admit, he did fascinate me. In a dark, evil kind of way. He knew what he wanted and he did not falter in his chase for it. He despised weakness. I would truly gain a lot, by his side.

"Severus…" I had gone from being an invisible girl, who could scarcely note down two boyfriends in my past. I was never the center of attention. I never made a big deal out of myself and neither did anyone else. Why not test the waters while I was in the middle of it? I sat up, brushing my hand up his dark-clad arm. Snape stared at me, with slight surprise and anticipation on his face.

"Would you give me the world…if I asked for it?" I said softly. A dark coil twisted in my heart like a snake and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. Without hesitation." Snape answered instantly. His lips parted lightly as I snuck myself closer.

"And…would you give your own life to save mine, if needed?" I looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"Of course not." He answered and I stopped. "You would never be in a life-or-death situation at all." Snape purred deeply and I chuckled.

"And what about trust, Severus? How are you with trust?" I whispered as I grew closer to his lips.

"I never falter. Not with a woman who can kill me with a stare." He growled lowly. I rested my hand lightly on his thigh as I reached up and tasted his lower lip in a light kiss. His body seemed to tighten a bit and his breath came out shivering. His hand moved slowly up my shoulder and to my neck before grabbing the back of my neck with surprisingly gentle fingers. His lips moved closer to mine and I gladly let him press them against mine. They were surprisingly soft, but soon they moved fiercely and craving in a perfect rhythm with mine. His fingers braided with my hair and he leaned me backwards, down on to the pillows. His free hand stroke down the side of my waist before grabbing my thigh.  
>The whispers of a cold chuckle sounded somewhere far back in my head. <p>


End file.
